The Tale of a princess
by Dragon-Wolf Megu
Summary: What happens when hope and despair are at war in the future of Equistria? When a small new princess and her young filly sister must take a stand and go back to Equestria past to save Equistria Future she and her friends must meet up with their mentor before they met and stop the freezing cold Windigo's from taking over! This is the story of DawnStar the hope of two worlds
1. Chapter 1

Deep beyond the land of Equestria there Is a portal beyond the dragon-wing Isles deep In the mist forests of Never-Fall Into the original lands and skies of where the three leaders of the first ponies of Equestria once ruled. Now as the moon sets with the sun In an eclipse of last light a triagular shape is formed when a ray of sunlight breaks the ice mirror reflecting off the glass shards creating a gateway! Not into the realm of humans, but onto an alternate realm of ponies with higher Intellect and advancements that in their time of need a single princess returns with her little sister, friends and royal guard into Equeastria past to save Equestria future. Her name is DawnStar ... And her tail of glory starts... _NOW!_

It wasn't long before they came upon us Iike a plague... Without a sound they began to drain us of our natural strengths, abilities even our hopes and dreams... We... we tried to stop them, even asked for help from former enemies who also where targeted. Even then though, we... we failed to stop them... I have failed my fellow pony friends... and now in Equstria's time of peril they demand that I stay in the castle and do nothing and let the elder princesses handle it as I am still new... Luna, Cadence, Celestia, Twilight, You were all young once too... And you know I can't sit by idley as our kindoms are destroyed by the windigos. I look to my friend, an Earthpony named Kanjo WindStrider, He looks at me fearfully for the first time, as the crystal palace walls shake again with the forceful impact from the assaulting windigoes. i look back into his eyes resolve washing over my face as Techno, a Unicorn with robotic prosthetic legs from the knees down, glanced at me.

"Are you sure about this Princess?" She asks with a hint of Insecurity. Her emerald eyes looking worriedly at my choice. Botz, Techno's android pony assistant, -A.P.A for short- piped her opinion with a buzzing whirr of gears and bleeping noises before an automated voice spoke from her.

"The chances of Alteration of an Equestrain artifact are varied from the success rate of your magic, Though a rough estement of your average spell gives us a success rate of 398569 to 8865. A reasonable chance If we can use the mirror that leads to the human world on the day It opens. It'll Increase to 398569 to 370655 Maybe if we try then it'll-" I shook my head... "No! We'll have to do It now If we have any chance of saving our home, by the time It opens In the coming weeks It'll be too late! If Mentor Twilight taught me anything is that the time for action isn't always the future! And I think the past might have Information we can use to see how this all started!" Kanjo walked forward, determination In his eyes now, "Then count me in to come with you!" He snorted Techno nodded agreeing. "Aye! Me too lassie You'll not be leaving withut ole' Techno Handyhooves and Botz!" She saluted as my sister walked In to Inform us the coast was clear. Moondancer my tiny alicorn filly sister yet to discover her cutiemark had decided to join me first following en hoof was my buddy Kanjo and now Techno and Botz, I just hoped we don't run into my royal guard. I looked out into the hallway. "On my signal we'll dash from the hallway to the artifact room and pray to the stars the mirror is intact." As the seconds followed everything seemed to still, even the assault against the castle calmed with minor tremors, I vigilantly watched the halls and called out the rallying cry! "NOW!"

We galloped at full speed to the relic room. passing fallen debris and unconscious guards both crystal guards and changlings from the queen who sought our aid from the attacking windigos. Unicorns, Pegasi and earthpony alike had fallen into a deep slumber of frozen winds and non existant hope. Their dreams where terrible nightmares. I passed Spike, the now adolescent fire breathing drake friend of Princess Twilight and he yelled out to us "Where are you guys going! We told you to hide for a reaso-AACCK!" Without paying attention to the battle he was in and his lowered guard he was struck with shards of ice being blasted at him causing the retaliation of a massive spew of green flames back at them. Twilight flew over to lend her magical aid to her lifelong partner and friend catching us running in the corner of her eye "Wait! DawnStar! Moondancer! Get back here!" I kept galloping not daring to look my mentor in the eye, fearing my resolve would vanish if I did. I kept going without fear, but tears welling in my eyes as i lifted my filly sister on my back and we tured left into the hall of Equistrian artifacts in the Crystal Castle's most guarded hall, to my fears there was my royal guard standingthere waiting for me with smiles on their faces...


	2. Trouble in the Everfree Forest

The head guard walked up offering a small reassuring smile, "Princess DawnStar, Princess Moondancer, We simply cannot allow you to leave without protection, That's why we're coming with you..." I gaped at him, the tall lean Earthpony with silver storm coat color and and regal mane who was often so strict against my decisions was actually agreeing with me? "Very well SoulGuard, Your squadron's unicorns will combine their magic with mine to help me open the portal... I pray to the stars it works." They walked nto the room sighing in relief that the artifacts where mostly intact. I walked up to the mirror and began using the magical spell to open the portal to the past soon the other unicorns in the squad Smith along with techno combined their magical beams with mine, Soon a whirlpool of energy swirled wthin the glass of the mirror and the gateway was opened.

"This is it!" I called "Everypony bite the tail of the pony in front of you and don't let go we don't know what time we'll end up at. We have to hope it is before the windigoes. Now jump!" We leapt through the swirling mass of energy and magic as soon as our tails where connected to the other pony it felt like we where flying but standing still and spinning all at once, it made me nauseous as the swirling finally came to a stop and we landed with a hard Thump! on the ground. I groaned and shook my head. "Where-where are we?" Techno sounded worried... "If I didn't know any better I'd say ruins of Luna's castle!" my eyes jolted open and i stood a bit too quickly. "WHAT!" I shouted and ut of the corner of my eye i saw a flash of scarlet and black dashing into the woods... I shook it off as nothing and help moondanser stand to her hooves. " thought we went to the past not future... Luna's and Celestia's old castle had been restored for many moons now... unless this was before it was restored... Then we might be in bigger trouble than i thought. Cause that would mean we'd be in..." I looked around shuddering now...Kanjo looked at me concerned... "We're in what!?" He cried out. "The everfree forest..." I said with fright The royal guard ponies took positions around us to guard us while WindDasher Flew up to look for ponyville. "It doesn't look very far... We should make it before nightfall if we don't stop and go straight." Just the i caught sight of a figure walking towards us. "Stick to the path for if you don't, In trouble you'll be with the warcolts..." Said a female voice as the hood fell back to revel a Zebra... "Warcolts?" I asked... 


End file.
